


fingers laced to crown

by honeystickbabe



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is a Soft Boi, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Build, akira and ryo meet as kids and become best friends, it gets complicated quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystickbabe/pseuds/honeystickbabe
Summary: Somehow, Akira Fudo, born to a poor family in a small village, found himself living in the palace at age 6. Chosen to be the youngest prince's personal attendant, Akira grows into the role of loyal servant and best friend easily. However the return of Ryo after a ten year trip ignites changes in both their relationship and the kingdom itself.





	1. till death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i have another fic to work on but Ideas struck me and my gf motivated me so here i am,,, posting a new series

Somehow, Akira Fudo, born to a poor family in a small village, found himself living in the palace at age 6. He clearly remembers his mother combing his hair and getting him dressed for the arrival of the King and his sons, who were on a tour to celebrate the birthday of their youngest. Despite the lessons his parents had given him in politeness and appearances, he was never one for proper conversation. So as the procession went through the town, he found himself feeling antsy, and a single push from a scheming classmate left him directly in the way of a slow approaching car. Though there was no real danger, Akira found himself crying as the crowd hushed and everything halted, both embarrassed and afraid. The king's oldest son, Orion, stepped in front of him and placed a single ringed finger underneath his chin. A soft grin greeted Akira, and the teenager's warm eyes immediately calmed Akira's woes. He stood and bowed, giving his apologies, but Orion shook his head.

"It's quite alright, are you hurt?" At the shake of Akira's head, the blonde grinned and gave him a gentle push back into the crowd. "Enjoy the rest of the festival, okay?" Akira nodded with wide eyes, returning to his family feeling a lighter than ever before.

 

Only his mother seemed to take note of the way Prince Ryo seemed to continue watching him.

 

Weeks later a note arrived at their front door, requesting that Akira be sent to the palace for an evaluation. Prince Ryo wished to have a new personal attendant, and wanted to have options from every corner of the kingdom. Excited and nervous, his parents packed a single suitcase with his most precious possessions and sent him to the palace. Akira had pressed his nose against the window and stared at passing scenery throughout his entire train ride, entranced by the lands that he'd never gotten to see during his upbringing. When he arrived at the capitol he was greeted by an older servant, who guided him to the palace with a wrinkled hand and a soft grin. She didn't walk fast, but Akira didn't mind. Their pace gave him time to absorb the sweeping sharp architecture of the buildings around him, each building a multilayered arch that seemed to compete with one another to reach the sky.

 

It was only upon arrival at the castle itself that Akira realized he was not the only one sent for. He and 25 other boys (ages varying from 6 like himself to 12) were lined up by height and asked to stand as the prince came down to inspect each one. The blue eyed prince's gaze was cold as he looked over each option, only taking a moment to press his palm against the chest of each candidate. After touching them for a moment, he'd draw his hand back and either nod or shake his head. A shake got rid of the boy, while a nod left him standing in line. Akira, last of the group and more nervous as he watched the numbers dwindling, tried his best to stay still as Ryo approached. The prince reached his hand out to touch, but it stopped just shy of Akira's chest, his eyes went a little wide, and he turned to the elder attendant. It was the first time Akira ever heard Ryo speak, the first command, the very first essence of their tied being.

 

"Get rid of the rest, he's the one I need."

. . .

 

Immediately, Akira had too much he had to remember. The elderly woman (Marie, she'd introduced herself as in a softly accented voice) began to tell Akira of all his duties, and the list made his head spin. He'd been moved into a large room connected to Ryo's own, and told when to wake up, how to prepare breakfast, where to clean, how to clean, everything that could possibly benefit Ryo's daily life. It was overwhelming, but fun, as Akira found himself able to freely roam the palace as he did his various chores. His meals were plentiful and warm, and his clothes were soft and fit properly.

 

The magic lessons were his favorite, though.

 

He and Ryo were taught together, per the prince's request, and though the blond was much more advanced than Akira, he always seemed impressed with whatever fire he managed to produce. It filled his heart with warmth. Their magical types (Ryo's control over water and other liquids versus Akira's struggles with fire) didn't match up, but in exchanging techniques with one another while Akira cleaned Ryo's room, they managed to exceed the normal difficulty levels quickly. Over time Akira learned that Ryo had few things he enjoyed, and nearly a million things he hated.

 

_ Ryo hated: getting up in the morning, having to sleep, baths without additives, his hair not being properly brushed, and most of all, his older brother. _

 

Akira never understood why Ryo harbored such a resentment for his Crown Prince Orion, but he only nodded in agreement when Ryo ranted about something he'd done. They were becoming friends as time went on (close ones, if Akira dared to say so), and he didn't want to cause a fight by pushing the subject too hard. It wasn't long until Akira had fully settled into his duties, 8 years old and a self-proclaimed expert on Prince Ryo Asuka.

 

_Ryo enjoyed: his fancy shirts, buying new jewels, and talking to Akira late at night. The latter the prince had admitted to while half asleep one summer night, and Akira got scolded for smiling during a lesson the next day thinking about it._

 

The years went on, and by Akira's tenth birthday he could both produce a large fireball using his lungs and tell what kind of bath bomb Ryo would need that night by the set of his shoulders midday. Simularily, Ryo seemed to be attuned to Akira, even if he loathed to admit it aloud. However, it was announced that Ryo would be travelling abroad in order to expand his knowledge of international relations, and privately noted that Akira wasn't allowed to accompany him. Though a full year were to pass before Ryo would embark on his personal journey, Akira felt his heart splintering. Would he be sent back home? Would Ryo forget about him?

 

Desperate to form some sort of lasting connection before the prince's departure, Akira worked with the castle's jeweler to create a necklace for Ryo. He presented it to the prince on his 12th birthday, a firestone with Akira's magic embedded within attached to a long golden chain. Ryo had stared at it blankly while Akira fidgeted, moments away from taking the gift back when Ryo simply asked for him to put it on for him. Akira compiled, witnessing one of the rare moments in which the blonde smiled as the closure slid into place.

 

On the day of the departure, Akira walked Ryo down to the pier with a heavy heart and a shaky armful of baggage. As the workers set to loading up, the young prince turned to Akira with a lopsided grin.

 

"Akira, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I have two requests of you in my absence."

 

"Of course, what do you need from me?" Akira replied anxiously.

 

"I want you to keep my room ready for my arrival, and I wish for you to improve upon your magic." He rose a hand, and a servant from aboard the ship rushed to hand a glass bottle filled with a murky liquid to him. Ryo waved him away, and turned back to Akira, "Drink this when you can no longer see my ship upon the horizon." Akira took the bottle with little hesitation, ready to back off and leave when Ryo stopped him with the clearing of his throat. "One more thing," he fished a long golden chain out of his pocket, a light blue gem attached to the bottom. The blonde prince stepped close and latched it around Akira's neck, the boy immediately able to feel the pulse of Ryo's magic emanating from the gem.

 

"Ryo-"

 

"Remember my requests, Akira. I'll be back," he declared as he turned to leave, and Akira watched as the boat pulled away from the shore with the blue gem clasped tight within his group. Quietly, he promised himself to fulfill Ryo's requests, and returned to the castle as night began to fall. That night, as the ship disappeared from view, Akira drank the entire bottle of bitter liquid without complaint, placing the empty glass on his bedside before he went to bed. Without Ryo, he wasn't sure what direction his life would take, but he'd do his best to be ready for the prince's return.


	2. fortuitous spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes, and not as much has changed as they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times ahead y'all

Ryo sighed as he watched the waves crash against crooked shores, peach light of dawn coloring his skin as he inhaled deeply. The carvings along the sides of his golden pipe (a gift) lit up with magic, and as he exhaled a curl of smoke escaped his lips. He pointedly ignored the cooing of the foreign fool lying behind him in bed; the King wasn't anything to write home about and his beard left unpleasant burns along the back of Ryo's thighs. Not that he would write Akira about any of his trysts. A grin twitched on his lips at the mental image of the boy (surely a man by now), short with fat cheeks and bright eyes. Ryo never found himself homesick for anything other than Akira, who'd been the sole reason he didn't burn the entire kingdom to hell and rebuild it from the ground up in his own image. No, instead he'd get rid of his soft-hearted brother and take over. The prince was pulled out of his thoughts at the sensation of warm skin along his back, and he fought to keep his lip from curling in disgust.

 

"Honey…" King Helios pressed his nose to the nape of Ryo's neck and kissed up to his cheek, "I know you are departing this morning, but surely we can have another go at it before you do?"

 

Ryo sighed as he pulled away, using his thumb and a small pulse of magic to distinguish the flame of his pipe. "Sadly, I must leave as soon as preparations are complete. I haven't been home for 10 years, they're a little more anxious for my return than you are for my departure. Besides," he pressed a gentle bite to the king's tanned neck, "if we're allies, you will be seeing me quite often, yes?"

 

"Of course, I have already packed my gifts to you and had them placed aboard your ship."

 

Ryo hummed, appeased enough to grace the man with a soft kiss. Just as the king pressed desperately closer a knock on the door resounded, and Ryo moved back. "Enter."

 

A short girl, one of Ryo's traveling attendants (good, but not as amazing as Akira was), poked her head into the doorway with flushed cheeks. "Preparations are complete sir, we'll be ready for departure as soon as you step on board. Do you require assistance dressing?"

 

"Yes, thank you." He turned to Helios with a sickly sweet grin, "I must go, darling." The attendant rushed forward and unpacked one of Ryo's outfits as he slipped off his robe, the sheer material dropping to the floor smoothly. Quickly the attendant buttoned up his vest and cuffs, making sure everything was in the proper place before grabbing his jewelry box with gentle hands. She opened it, but Ryo stopped her. "Tell everyone to ready for my arrival, I will put my jewels on myself." Embarrassed, she gave a short bow before skittering off.

 

"Do you need my help?" Helios offered, but Ryo shook his head. The idea of anyone who he didn't trust touching his jewelry bothered him immensely, and he was quite offended that the king had even offered. He'd spent years acquiring magical accessories, both to maximize his own abilities and enhance protections against other's attacks. Aside from that he had his most prized possession, the necklace that rested against his chest ever since he first received it from Akira. He hummed to himself as he slipped his shoes on and headed for the door, ignoring Helios' calls as he clasped his final earring on.

"I'll come back and visit once I'm King," he announced, face falling into a blank slate as he headed for his boat. He was ready to go home.

 

_. . . _

 

Akira pursed his lips as he ran his hands along the bottom of Ryo's window once more, finally assured that every bit of dust was gone. Visiting nobles had left the man busy for the past few weeks, and he wasn't able to carve out time to tidy up Ryo's room like he was supposed to. It'd been years since he'd seen more than an updated portrait of the prince, but he was still devoted to completing his tasks. Their letters were what kept him going, if he had to be honest, each one stored atop Ryo's desk so he could re-read them whenever he finished cleaning. Every year made reaching the small nooks and crannies of Ryo's room easier, as he grew tall enough to almost reach the top of the windows without help from a ladder. He dropped back down to his feet and placed the rag he'd used into the trash can, preparing to check that Ryo's belongings were still in order when Miki rushed through the doors, her skirts held up in her hands.

 

"Akira! What are you doing?"

 

Startled, he paused with a hand over Ryo's open drawer, "Checking that his stuff is here… I always do this, Miki-"

 

"Why are you not on the docks to meet Ryo when he returns! Have you hit your head and forgot that you are his  _ personal attendant _ ?!" She stomped her foot as she exclaimed, and Akira felt his heart stop. He'd absolutely forgotten that Ryo was returning, what kind of attendant was he? Frantic, the brunette ran to his room and quickly changed into more proper clothing, Miki mumbling about how they were both going to get in major trouble if they were late. Akira worried that his clothing wasn't quite good enough, but Miki and the other servants assured him he looked fine all the time. His shirt was overly tight, as his chest widened with age and muscle growth, but it displayed the chain around his neck perfectly.

As he finished dressing he sighed, feeling the cold thrum of Ryo's magic pressed tight against his heart, as it always had. He felt his throat tightening as he followed Miki out of the castle, both of them weaving through the crowd along the piers in hopes of making it in time. Thankfully, when they made it Ryo's ship was quickly approaching on the horizon, a large and beautiful white mass with carvings embedded along its sides. Miki pushed Akira into the center of the platform, right where he was when Ryo left him behind years ago. Nervous, he clasped his hands in front of him and tried to look stoic, heart thudding in his ears as the ship approached.

 

The crowd hushed as the plank was slowly lowered, and the sweeping figure of the prince descended from the steps. If it hadn't been for the portraits Akira wouldn't have even recognized him, he had changed so much. The gentle curve of his face had sharpened into a strong jawline, eyes brighter and lips perfectly curved. His hair reached his shoulders, and was draped in three times as much jewelry as any normal person (even the king had less), the unnatural glint that they let off an indicator of their charmed status. He paused at the bottom and let his gaze sweep over the crowd, his smirk crooked in a charming way. However, it turned into a frown as his gaze landed on Akira.

 

The brunette's heart pounded as Ryo approached, his eyes uncertain.

"Akira?"

"Yes?"

Ryo looked Akira up and down, the bobbing of his adam's apple almost impossible to miss. Nervously, Akira wondered if his clothing wasn't proper after all, but the prince's voice cut through his thoughts. "You've changed a lot, Akira." He leaned close and grabbed the hanging pendant around his servant's neck, the jewel thrumming as it was filled with magic. It felt stronger than before, an icy chill enough to make Akira's skin crawl. Still, he stood with his back straight, unsure of what to do. Ryo seemed pleased by this though, "I do hope that you've left my room clean."

 

"I did, it's funny that you mention that because I was just-" Akira stopped his rambling as Miki shoved her elbows into his rib, and suddenly remembered hours worth of lessons instructing him to only speak when spoken to. (Though Ryo had spoken to him, just not in a way that justified rambling as much as he did.) He averted his gaze to the ground, and perked back up only as he heard Ryo let out a breathless chuckle.

 

"Well, I would greatly appreciate one of your comforting warm baths, could you draw one up for me?" He requested, and Akira felt his heart thud happily in his chest.

 

"With which bath bomb?"

 

"I always trust you to make that decision," he replied, and Akira nodded before turning to rush back into the castle. Thankfully, he'd stocked up on bath bombs before Ryo's return, assuming that the prince would still refuse to bathe without them even after all those years. In his letters he'd complained about the abysmal water heating system both on the ships and at the countries he visited, alongside his wish to experience one of Akira's baths once again. The attendant didn't think he did anything special, as he simply used his magic to heat up the water and dissolve the bath bombs. It was the same routine every other magical attendant with his elemental alignment would use, but Ryo seemed to find his the best. It was endearing, in many ways.

 

He grabbed the shimmering soft pink bath bomb out of his supplies drawer and headed into the bathroom, taking a moment to roll up his sleeves before he turned the water on. The heavy noise of water traveling through the pipes surrounded him, strong and familiar. Akira closed his eyes and placed one hand on the side of the large porcelain tub, transferring his energy into the bright golden lines carved into it. It was almost nostalgic, the honeyed scent of his magic filtering into the water filling the air. Steam quickly filled the room, and he dipped a fingertip into the water to check the temperature. Deeming it perfect, he stopped the flow of magic and dropped the bath bomb inside, gently guiding it from side to side to distribute it evenly as it dissolved. Before it finished Akira heard the click of Ryo's boots against the tile flooring, and he turned with a wide grin.

 

"Ryo! I'm almost done with your bath." The prince's face was cold, the downturned corner of his lips enough to notify Akira that he'd talked to his brother. Unsure of what to do, Akira lifted his hand out of the warmed (and now shimmering) water and wiped it off on a towel. "Do you want me to help you undress?" He offered, hoping the bath would pull Ryo out of his funk. It used to when they were kids, any ways.

 

"That would be nice, Akira." Ryo's features softened as he stepped forward, "I had one of my travel attendants place my jewelry box in the room." Akira hummed and moved to retrieve it, placing it onto the bathroom counter and opening the intricate box with practised ease. He felt the weight of Ryo's gaze on his back, curious and also intrigued. It was no different from when they were younger, as Ryo had always been one of few words and many actions. As Akira approached to remove Ryo's rings first, the prince grinned wide.

 

"What is it?" He couldn't help but ask, tucking the rings into box. They thrummed uncomfortably in his hands, a sign of strong protective magic.

 

"I'm just...impressed that you remember."

 

"Of course I remember," Akira replied with furrowed brows, his hands gentle as he pulled off Ryo's bracelets and unbuttoned his cuffs. "Though you have gotten a lot more jewelry than the last time I saw you."

Ryo chortled, "I have been collecting, each one protects me in a different way. What else was going to keep me safe without you around." His voice took on a teasing tone near the end, and Akira shyly grinned.

 

"Well, with me around you probably won't need as much outside assistance. I trained really hard, was even recruited for the army a few times," Akira admitted as he swiftly unbuttoned and unlaced Ryo's shirt, revealing a smooth toned chest littered with fading purple bruises and the gift Akira gave him years ago resting against his heart. The sight made Akira pause in his tracks, overcome for a moment by a flood of affection for the prince standing before him. He'd missed Ryo, and though he hadn't admitted it to himself in a while, something about the sign that the prince possibly thought of him often as well made his heart burn.

 

"The army?" Ryo interrupted his thoughts, and Akira abruptly continued the task at hand. "I'm happy to see that you didn't join up."

 

"Well, I couldn't just leave my responsibilities behind," Akira replied with a small grin, "you're the reason I got to grow up in such a nice place like this. I'll always be grateful for that." It was unusual to be taller than the prince, but it was easier for Akira to slip his shirt off of his shoulders from the higher angle. He folded it and placed it to the side, gaze temporarily flicking back to the bruises along Ryo's chest and lower stomach.

 

"Are you curious?"

 

"Hm?" Akira asked as he squatted to unbutton and pull off Ryo's pants, "Of what?"

 

"The marks," Ryo mumbled after a moment, seemingly a little out of breath.

 

"Oh- lift your legs please," Akira slipped the pants and underwear off with ease and straightened to fold and place them into the laundry basket. "Not really? When you're traveling you're bound to run into bugs or fights. My chest and back are covered in scars from training." The attendant grinned wide as he admitted it, hoping to impress the prince a little with his dedication.

 

However, Ryo was silent as he stepped towards the bath and stepped in. He sunk into the water easily, shimmering pink water folding around his pale skin. Akira used a hair band to tie the prince's hair into a high bun before stepping back with a grin. "I'll go get your bed ready for you."

 

"Wait-"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can you stay in my room with me for the night??

 

Akira paused, unsure. "Uhm, I don't think I'm allowed to-"

 

"-I have been gone for ten years, Akira. I doubt anyone will mind if I want to be close to my best friend once again." He grinned shyly, and the expression softened Akira's resolve. He was sure no one would mind. When they were younger Akira was allowed to crawl into Ryo's bed whenever he felt afraid, the older boy patting his hair until he fell asleep. For some reason, he expected that treatment to end once he got older. A part of him feels guilty for expecting less from Ryo. They were really close, after all.

 

"Ryo...may I speak freely for a moment?"

 

"You can always speak freely around me, Akira." He answered, head resting on the edge of the tub, hair escaping from the hair tie to caress the water's surface. His eyes slid closed, "What is it?"

 

"I'm really happy that you're back, and I appreciate that you still care about me this much. I actually really missed you," Akira admitted, feeling his face heat at the admission. "I know you wrote letters, but it never felt like-"

 

"-like it was enough?" Ryo finished for him, and Akira looked up to see the prince's gaze piercing into his own. Something about the man's demeanor had changed, dark but not sinister, enough to make a shiver go down Akira's spine.

 

"Yeah… That's all I wanted to say, I'll go get the room readied."

 

"Alright." Ryo seemed as if there was more he wished to say, but after a moment of waiting with no further comment Akira simply stepped away. He kept the bathroom door cracked as he entered Ryo's room, immediately grabbing a large folded blanket to throw over the bed. He layered the blankets meticulously, knowing that the temperature was dropping each night as winter approached. After checking that there were enough pillows he grabbed some night clothes for Ryo to pull on, setting them out onto the bed and rushing over to his room to put on his own. He made sure all of Ryo's letters were tucked away in his drawer, and locked it to keep prying eyes away from their conversations. By the time he'd finished the prince was calling him from his room, and Akira went back.

 

"You've kept the room so tidy, Akira. Thank you," he mused as the brunette walked in, soft robe wrapped around his shoulders. The necklace Akira had given him was back on his neck, stone glimmering against his pale skin. Akira grinned as he slipped the robe off of Ryo's shoulders and helped the prince put his night clothes on.

 

"It's no problem, do you need me to dry your hair?"

 

"No, I already did it in the bathroom. Thank you for the offer though," he grinned and motioned for the bed, "why don't you lie down?"

 

Akira stiffened, unsure. "You should lie down first, you're the prince, after all." The brunette held himself back from noting that he really shouldn't be laying down at all, it was improper. The lessons he'd been taught replayed in his mind, reminding him over and over again that Akira was meant to be nothing more than a servant. A close one, yes, but not a friend or lover.

 

"Akira," Ryo wrapped his arms around the servant's neck, drawing his gaze down to the prince's icy blue eyes. "You're overthinking it. Just lie down." Akira pursed his lips and listened, lifting the light covers and slipping underneath. He felt his muscles relax atop the soft mattress, and had to hold back a sigh of relief. His own bed was a spring mattress. It was old, worn, and too small, unable to handle his growth spurt. He'd asked King Orion for a new one, but he'd refused, stating that Ryo was in charge of taking care of Akira. The brunette was simply too shy to write the prince asking for something as simple as a new bed, so he'd just let the issue die.

 

He sighed in comfort, watching as Ryo slipped underneath the covers with a small grin. "See? No danger." The prince covered himself in the blanket and hummed softly, "I've missed this bed." He reached out, pale hand drenched in moonlight, to touch Akira's cheek. His hand was cold, as it always had been, but his gaze was steady and his hold on Akira's skin was firm. 

 

Akira felt like holding his breath, "It's really comfortable, were the beds of your travels not this well made?"

 

"There were some of better quality, but none as comfortable."

 

"How is that so?"

 

"Because none of them had you in it," the Prince mumbled, and Akira's pulse quickened. His hand slid from the attendant's cheek, "Goodnight, Akira."

 

"G-goodnight Ryo," he responded as he rolled onto his back, watching from the corner of his eye as Ryo curled up with a soft sigh and faced the window. Silence fell between them, and Akira replayed their conversation over and over in his mind until he finally fell asleep.


	3. eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long school decided to bust my ass

The gentle press of sunlight along Ryo's temples pulled the prince out of sleep, his gaze immediately drawn by the sight of Akira laid out before him. The man's shirt had slipped up in his sleep, his face lax and mouth slightly agape. He was beautiful. Ryo hadn't expected much of him in terms of growth, and had always assumed that at most Akira would become an adorable young man to behold. In the orange tinted sunlight his tanned skin appeared golden, hair lying flat along his cheeks. A few strands appeared to be slipping into his mouth, and Ryo gently moved them using his pinky nail. ( If he happened to stroke Akira's cheek in the process, no one truly had to know. ) He pursed his lips and wondered what it would take to gain Akira's attention. It was no secret that the man had grown into the prince's type, but clearly he felt nothing but platonic affection for Ryo.

Before he could think on it deeper, Akira began to stir. The blonde quickly turned his back to Akira and scooted backwards, pressing his body against his attendant's and feigning sleep. Akira stirred a bit as he awoke, the sharp gasp and awkward shift of hips against his backside enough to tell him the attendant was unsure of what to do. However, instead of the usual exploratory hands along his waist, Ryo felt the innocent touch of a hand along his hair and a soft chuckle.   
  
"Ah, cute," Akira mumbled before the bed dipped and warmth disappeared as the man climbed out of bed. The warmth of the sun halted, and once Ryo heard the shut of the bathroom door he opened his eyes and sat up. Somehow, holding off annoyance was easier when it was Akira. Usually when a seduction attempt failed he'd move on and get over it, but Akira was an unusual challenge. The prince climbed out of bed with a sigh and rubbed his eyes, sure that his attendant was bound to come around eventually. Most people did, Ryo was irresistible (or so he'd been fervently told).

Akira came rushing into the room, dressed in ill-fitting clothes and smelling lightly of mint. "Good morning Ryo! Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Yes, thank you, Akira." He watched as the attendant grabbed his clothes from his dresser and laid out an outfit, gaze flicking over Ryo's to check that it was alright before he moved on. Ryo held back an urge to smirk, Akira's sense of style was perfect and he wasn't even properly aware of it. He'd laid out a powder blue blouse with a deep blue velvet vest, both adorned with white and gold buttons. Along with the black pants, Ryo was entirely pleased with the outfit. He allowed Akira to get him dressed and tie up his hair into a high bun, complete with blue ribbon to tie it all together.

"I can put your jewelry on after you eat breakfast if you'd prefer it," Akira questioned as he put Ryo's night clothes in a hamper.

"I would, actually," Ryo slipped on his shoes and headed for the door, "I will see you after breakfast, Akira."

"See you!" The brunette called out as Ryo slipped into the hall, tone cheerful enough to make the prince grin. He headed towards the dining hall, observing the same bright carpets that he'd traced as a child once again. Just before he entered the hall one of his advisors stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

"Your majesty, King Alfred just informed us that he would be landing for a visit in a few hours," she mumbled softly, and Ryo fought the urge to curse. Alfred…

"When did I visit Alfred?"

"It was one of our first visits, sir."

"Fuck, send Akira to entertain him until I'm done with my business," he ordered, watching as his advisor went scurrying down the hall. Carefully, Ryo took a deep breath and plunged into the dining hall, face falling into its normal icy look as he faced a large table and his brother Orion. He ignored the King's greetings on his way to his seat, which was as far from the man as physically possible. They were silent as the servants brought out their meal, and Ryo hoped it remained that way. He hated talking to Orion, it always reminded him of why he wanted to overthrow the bastard in the first place. However, as soon as Ryo slid the first slice of french toast into his mouth, Orion opened his own.

"So, were your travels fulfilling?"

"Yes."

"Did you get a lot done?"

Ryo placed his fork on the table and rolled his eyes, "Why do you insist upon having conversation with me when I clearly don't want to converse with you."

"Because I thought by now you would know not to act like a brat, Ryo," Orion answered, voice echoing off of the castle walls. They stared at each other for a moment, the king's icy gaze no warmer than Ryo's own despite popular belief. His brother looked no kinder, with the same long blond hair, sharp blue eyes, and downturned mouth as Ryo had. His jaw was sharper and shoulders more broad, but otherwise they were one in the same.

Ryo pursed his lips, "It's not bratty of me to not want to talk to you, especially when you constantly berate me for the smallest of things."

"I am only attempting to make you more aware," Orion sighed and placed his fork down, "you're not much a diplomat. Ever since you were a child you've just been...unkind in a way unbefitting of proper royalty."

Ryo resisted the urge to throw something, "I'm perfectly civil, you just don't believe me. You never have."

"Because your behavior has never improved," Orion replied evenly before he continued eating, the metal of his rings clinking against his utensils with every movement. Ryo rolled his eyes and looked to the window, wishing he'd never stepped foot in this trap of a breakfast. Ever since his father relinquished the throne to Orion and moved out of the castle meals had become unbearable, with the newly crowned king taking every opportunity to berate Ryo and remind him that he would never be true royalty.

"I think otherwise," Ryo couldn't help but respond, his voice carefully blank. "I have done well in my travels, strengthened our diplomatic ties with multiple nations. I think that's enough to give evidence that I'm capable of being civil and helpful to the kingdom."

"Yes, but from my intelligence you haven't been using proper means to gain these connections."

"And what does that mean?"

Orion raised a brow, "Whoring yourself out to neighboring countries' royalty isn't what I'd call diplomacy, Ryo."

Ryo tightly pressed his lips together, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe his mouth as he stood. "I'm done eating." He tossed the cloth back down onto the table and stormed out of the room, nostrils flaring in annoyance. He headed back to his rooms, and was surprised to see Akira rushing out of one of the guest rooms in the hall.

"Akira, what are you doing?"

The man stopped with wide eyes, "Getting the guest room ready, was your breakfast alright?"

"Forget that, is Alfred in the room already?"  
  
"Yes," Akira responded, and Ryo nods to him before turning to go into the guest room. However, the sight of Akira's short made him pause. Everything was too small and though he initially was enamored by the sight of the man's muscles in the too-tight shirts and pants, he wondered why he would wear such things. Clearly it wasn't a style choice. Confused and slightly intrigued, Ryo went into Akira's room to look at his wardrobe. Each and every clothing item looked to be around five to seven years old, and obviously way to small for Akira either way. In fact, as the prince allowed his gaze to circle around the room, he realized that everything looked old and too small. The bed had springs in it, even. Ryo frowned and stepped out of the room, waving Miki over as he noticed the maid going through his dirty clothes hamper.

"Yes, your majesty?"  
  
"Why hasn't Akira's room been renovated since I left? Or any of his things updated in general?"

Miki looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Well...King Orion requested that he only get new things if you were the one providing them. Akira made a few requests some years ago but after getting rejected multiple times he simply stopped asking. Me and the other castle staff have tried to give him things but we get in trouble if we're caught so he told us to stop."

Ryo felt his chest burn uncomfortably at the news, both in sympathy for Akira and absolute hatred for his brother. Orion would always be an asshole, regardless of what he personally believed. "Makimura, have someone take Akira's measurements and send them to my personal stylist, tell her I want something fitting of a dragon by nightfall."

"Oh- Of course," Miki responded, eyes wide in shock. Ryo ignored her as he rushed back towards the dining hall. His brother was standing just as he burst through the double doors, and his brow raised as Ryo stepped up to him.

"You have a lot of nerve, Orion."

"And what have I done to deserve this accusation?" Orion replied, smiling at the waitstaff as they cleared the table, their interest clear by the way their eyes lingered on the siblings.

"How dare you refuse to provide my personal attendant with proper living quarters and clothing! You call me unkind, yet you refuse one of the only people worthy of kindness his proper dues?"

Orion sighed, "Ryo, please keep your voice down. Are you talking about Akira?"

"Who else would I be speaking of?"  
  
"I only did what I did to urge you to show me that you're capable of caring for another person, which you failed to do."

"I failed to do?" Ryo took a step forward and pushed his brother back with a finger in his chest, the urge to manipulate the blood with his veins stronger than it'd ever been before. "You failed to inform me that you were using an innocent civilian as your pawn in one of your attempts to control me! You're pushing my boundaries, Orion."

The king's gaze turned hard as he grabbed Ryo's wrist and squeezed, white hot pain erupting from the joint as he sent a spark of fire through Ryo's skin. "I don't need to inform you of anything, you insolent child. Don't forget that your place is beneath me." Ryo grit his teeth and attempted to move his wrist away, but Orion held tight. By now the room had emptied of staff entirely, their voices echoing in the large space. "You think you can make proper diplomatic ties but you can't even escape my grip. You're weak, Ryo."

The prince knew his brother was lying, that he'd underestimated the extent of Ryo's capabilities, that he'd always done so. However, proving him wrong would spoil his plans far too soon. So he allowed defeat to fall upon his shoulders, and mustered up false tears to put his brother off. As expected, Orion let him go as the first line of water rolled from his cheek. "Don't challenge me again." He mumbled as he left the room, his heels clicking against the marble flooring with every step. Ryo cursed underneath his breath, anger overflowing into and poisoning his magical control.

He clenched his fist until the glasses surrounding him trembled, the few maids who'd come to finish cleaning up shooting him nervous glances. No. Ryo wouldn't let his brother make him look like a monster. So he shot the maids an awkward smile and rushed out of the dining room. As he headed back to his room he practised breathing, trying desperately to find a distraction for himself. The image of Akira's room replayed in his mind, and he grinned to himself as he had an idea.

. . .

It was worth the rush and time spent to see Akira's face upon stepping into his room. It'd been surprisingly easy to have the castle renovators to completely remodel the servant's room. The walls had been repainted a shimmering white, his bed replaced with one much larger and softer, and his wardrobe refurbished and filled with a whole new range of outfits (better and sexier, Ryo made sure of it). Akira walked down the steps with wide eyes, which flitted about desperately until they landed on Ryo, who was fixing one of the four pillows he'd insisted upon Akira's bed having.

"Ryo-"

"Do you like it? I thought maybe we could paint the walls black, but the decorators said it'd be too dark if we did," The prince ran his fingers along the smooth wall with a small grin. "But the bed sheets are still black and red, so that's something."

"Ryo," he glanced up to see Akira with his hands over his heart, eyes slightly glossy. "You didn't have to waste your money on this. I love it." Ryo grinned and stood, only to let out a breath of surprise when Akira rushed forward to wrap his arms around the prince. His arms acted as a tight warm weight, and the man was just tall enough to rest his head atop Ryo's own. "Thank you."

Ryo pressed his cheek tighter to Akira's exposed chest and reveled in the warmth it provided, "It's what you deserve, there's no need to thank me. If you ever need something simply ask, alright?"

"I will," he pulled away, and Ryo reluctantly let him go. "But I was coming to tell you that your guest wanted to speak with you in private."

"Oh," Ryo pressed his lips together, "is he still in his room?"

"Yes, I left him there."

"I'll go see what he wants, thank you for relaying the message, Akira. Take a break and look around, I got you new clothes so tell me if they fit as well."

Akira nodded as Ryo left the room, the prince annoyed that he even had to deal with either of the kings. He wondered if it would be in bad taste to take Akira on vacation somewhere…

Alfred was sitting on the bed when Ryo walked in, and perked up at the sight of the prince. Ryo stepped in between the King's legs and grinned, "You wanted to see me?"

Alfred responded as expected, large hands coming to rest on Ryo's waist. "I was beginning to wonder if I would never catch sight of you again, pet. What's kept you so busy that only your personal servant was able to work with me today?"

"I just returned home," Ryo replied with a pout, his fingers drawing a gentle pattern along Alfred's cheek. "I have a lot of things to get in order. Why are you here?" The man opened his mouth to speak, and Ryo squeezed his chin. "Because I seem to recall requesting that you stay away from my kingdom until I've successfully taken my proper place as King." Alfred's lashes fluttered at the biting grip of Ryo's hand, reminding the prince that'd he'd always been weak for power. The fact that made him support Ryo's quest, stronger than sex but inherently tied to it. Raw ability flowed through Ryo's veins in the form of strong elemental magic, more specifically his gift of manipulating blood. Alfred had always been entranced by it, the knowledge that Ryo could feel everything flowing through his veins, could set it alight, freeze it, or destroy it with a simple twitch of his hand.

"I know, but I have information so important only I could relay it," his gaze hardened, and Ryo frowned.

"What is it?"

"Kuroda said that the dragon's blood isn't a dud experiment," he whispered, and Ryo went still.

"What?"

"She said it manifests later in life rather than an instantaneous transformation, so steady that it's only noticeable in small details," he explained further, and Ryo cursed under his breath.

"Details like what?"

"Eye color changes, increased aggression, and an unnatural boost to elemental magic. All things our original calculations expected, but much slower and subtle."

Ryo pressed his lips together, considering. He'd only given dragon's blood to one person, and he thought that nothing had come to show of it. "Well, I can't say I'm upset you're here."

"I knew you'd like the information directly from me," Alfred grinned, and Ryo ran his fingers through the King's hair with a hum of contentment. "I did good, hm? Not just another useless conquest under your belt?" Ryo kept his face carefully even. All of these people were on the same level to him, some certainly more useful than others, but none more important. However, Alfred would be sorely disappointed if he expressed such a thing. Ryo hummed and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Alfred's forehead, the grip on his waist tightening. A knock on the door pulled them both out of the moment, and Ryo stepped away.

"Come in."

Akira stepped into the room, and Ryo's breath caught. The man's clothes fit him perfectly, puffy black sleeves with gold buttoned cuffs just sheer enough to display his muscles, and black pants tight in the most appealing way possible.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but King Orion wanted me to inform you that King Alfred and his advisors are expected at the dinner table tonight, as formal guests of the kingdom." Akira's gaze went between Alfred and Ryo for a moment, a single silver enchanted earring hanging from his left ear.

"We'll be there," Alfred responded calmly, and Ryo nodded to dismiss Akira. As soon as his personal servant left the room Alfred turned to Ryo with a troubled gaze.

"That's your personal servant? The one you wrote to?"

Ryo turned to Alfred, "Yes. Do you mean to say anything?"

"I only wonder if your kingdom is filled with beautiful men, or if you just seem to prefer having them around," he attempted to joke, but Ryo's heart boiled in the quick heat of anger.  
"He's the only one, sadly," Ryo headed for the doorway, and glanced at Alfred over his shoulder. "And he's not available. If I hear you propositioned him in any way I'll kill you myself." The prince attempted to keep his steps calm as he returned to his living quarters, though by the quick reaction of maids to move out of his way, his face had to look as annoyed as he felt. When he stepped back into the room Akira's door was open, and the blonde stepped into the doorway with a curious gaze. The servant was lying with his back down on the bed, fingers gently stroking the plush blankets. Ryo pursed his lips together and began to leave, intending to put the remainder of his jewelry back on. However, the sound of Akira grunting in pain took his attention.

The brunette was curled on his side, breaths coming out in soft pained gasps as he twitched in discomfort. Ryo rushed over, placing his palm on Akira's forehead. "Akira? Akira? Are you alright?" When he got no response, the prince rolled Akira onto his back The man's eyes were bright red, pupils blown and skin hot underneath Ryo's fingertips. He twitched and panted uselessly, and Ryo furrowed his brows in confusion. A small amount of fear shot into his heart as he realized that something magical was the cause. He bit his lower lip and pressed his fingertips against Akira's pulsepoint, closing his eyes to feel the blood running through the servant's body. It was overly hot and filled with something foreign. Ryo drew his hands back as if scalded.

Dragon's blood.

An experiment he'd thrown together with the intent of it never working, The chances were so low, he'd taken a risk. Ryo pressed his fingers in deep and pushed with his magic, forcing the foreign body to spread rather than clog Akira's arteries. After a moment of tortured thrashing Akira went still, body drenched in sweat and mouth open. Ryo stroked his forehead for a moment, until his breathing evened out and his eyes darkened back to their normal black. "Akira?"

"Ryo?"

"Does this happen often? This pain?"

Akira pressed his lips together, "Yes." He looked off to the side, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Ryo clicked his tongue, "You shouldn't be ashamed of things like this, Akira. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," he sat up gently, arms shaking. "What did you do to stop it?"

"I used my magic to move the blood clot, do you have medicine to help?" Ryo knew there wasn't any, not for the "affliction" he'd given to Akira, but he wondered what regular doctors classified it as.

Akira stood and pulled off his shirt, ruined by sweat. "No, I haven't seen a proper doctor about it. Miki said that it was probably just from overworking myself, so I've been taking longer breaks from practicing my magic. It seemed to help a lot more, but the attacks still come infrequently. Do you think something is seriously wrong with me?"

Ryo shook his head, watching as the servant grabbed a new shirt (one admittedly a lot more modest). "No, I will have one of my physicians look over you. It seems to be something in your magic more than your body, we'll try to take care of it." The prince stood, "Now, I'm afraid I have a dinner to attend. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I can even escort you if you'd like?"

"No, I urge you to rest," Ryo replied. “You are dismissed for the rest of the night, eat supper and go to sleep, Akira.”

The brunette looked a little flustered, shirt hanging from his fingers. “Alright, have a good night Ryo.”

“You as well,” Ryo replied as he left the room. He went to his jewelry box and proceeded to adorn himself in hanging chains, the bright blue jewels pulsating with magical energy attuned with his own. A maid rung the bell meant to indicate dinner, and Ryo headed to the dining room with a racing mind. He'd have to get a physician to look at Akira as soon as possible, his own if he could manage it. Ryo had messed with his own body enough to know when something was interfering with someone's magical energies. For the dragon's blood to have such a delayed reaction… a mistake on Ryo's own part. The dining hall was filled with Alfred's attendants and advisors, with two seats at either end of the table left open for Ryo and Orion. The king was already seated at one end, a polite smile stretched across his lips. Alfred was seated next to him, as was proper, and Ryo resisted the urge to smirk when the room went quiet upon his entrance.

A servant pulled back his chair, and Ryo sat down slowly, gaze sweeping over the crowd at the table. They all dropped their heads in a soft bow, and Alfred did the same. Orion's lips twitched in distaste, "Well, now that we are all present we may begin our meal." On cue, servants poured into the rooms with large trays of food, which they sat in front of the guests in order or importance. Ryo kept his hands politely held in his lap as Miki placed his plate in front of him, and he gave her a small smile, hyper aware of both his brother's and Alfred's gaze tied to him. Their meal was simple, comprising of beef stew paired with a nice wine. Orion pulled Alfred's attention away from the prince as they began to eat, chatting with the other noble about their relations and trade. Ryo contained his amusement, knowing that Alfred and his advisors were more loyal to him than his brother.

Feeling a little petty, the blonde sighed and pursed his lips. Alfred glanced over but turned back to Orion quickly, and Ryo held back a smirk as he used a small fork to pick up a thick cube of beef. As soon as Alfred's eyes were back on him he pressed the meat between his lips and sucked gently, before biting it slowly. He looked away after a moment, sure he could hear as Alfred shifted in discomfort. Orion could probably see what he was doing, possibly didn't enjoy seeing such an open display of seduction, but Ryo didn't care. His brother cleared his throat, and the prince sat up in expectation of conflict. However, Orion simply continued to speak to Alfred, whose attention he stole for the rest of the night.

…

Ryo peeked into Akira's room in hopes of talking to the man again, but found him curled up in bed instead, looking a lot like he did as a small child. The prince closed the door with a sigh, not too bothered to get himself ready for bed. He was still unsure of what effect the dragon's blood could possibly be having on him and his magic, but the prince was sure he could fix the issues if any were to arrive. When he finished getting dressed for sleep he sat on his windowsill and brushed out his hair, only looking up when he heard a soft knock. "Come in."

Alfred walked into the room, dressed down for the night and the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smirk. He crowded Ryo into the small area next to the window, his hands gently stroking the side of the prince's face. "Dinner was tense," he spoke lowly, and Ryo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It was actually rather tame, you just made it awkward," the blonde pushed Alfred's hands off of him with a grimace. "Why are you in here."

"I wanted to finish what we started earlier," he mumbled, hand trailing down Ryo's thigh.

"I don't want to," Ryo replied snidely, and after a moment he pouted. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

Alfred sighed, "I could keep you company for the night?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, but figured that with Akira out of commission for the night he did require someone to keep him warm throughout the night. Alfred was a poor substitute, but he would do. "Alright, just don't push it."


End file.
